


why do I have to know it？

by aumiles



Series: How would I know it ？aka 这孩子想当个随和的爪牙呢! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, 使我快乐, 摸鱼, 自我对话
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 这就是生命啊 能够活着真是太好了





	1. 请说

即使是写给自己也不能马虎呢

 

很开心现在的你在读到这一页面

说明我们终于到达了一个顶点 不是吗？

你呢 现在的感想是怎样 无聊无感无所谓会有吗？ 

欣喜 意外还是难以名状的情绪起伏呢？

来 说给我听吧

要逃跑也是来得及的哦 

只是再也不要遇见就好了 

 

现在的我是爱你的  


我的宝贝

我的宝贝


	2. 请说

长城的修建方式  
于连的内心世界 卑鄙不值得爱的上等太太


End file.
